


Raise a glass

by Lady_Kit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol mis-use, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Lady_Kit
Summary: Edge swirled his drink, studying it. Then, carefully, he said, “We both…care…for Rus. We both want what’s best for him. We both want him to be happy.”Bristling, Cash spun to glare at him, fingers tight on the glass. “and i suppose you think you’re what’s best for him?”“No.” Edge cut him off before he could get too worked up. “I’m saying that…if you’re not just using him for a cheap thrill…if you actually care about him…then I think we should be able to find a way to share. Preferably without killing each other.”-----Love is hard enough when only two souls are involved. These idiots just had to go and make things complicated, didn't they?





	Raise a glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tayuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tayuya/gifts).



> Swap Papyrus = Rus  
> Fell Papyrus = Edge  
> Purple Swapfell/Swaptwistfell Papyrus = Cash

Cash pushed open the door, then spotted Edge at the bar. Shaking the snow off his boots, he stepped inside and crossed the room, ignoring the humans staring at the two monsters. Of course Edge would pick a place like this—a wine bar in downtown Ebbot, right in the heart of human territory. If he thought it would intimidate Cash, though, he was sorely mistaken.

He pulled the stool away from the bar with his foot and sat heavily. Edge—the prim and proper gutter-rat—eyed him consideringly, rolling the stem of his wine glass between his clawed fingers. Cash deliberately turned away from him, searching the back wall and smirking when he saw that the wine bar had a few harder options on hand as well. The bartender reluctantly approached them. “your best scotch. neat.”

The human eyed them both skeptically. “You have money? I don’t take gold.”

Fighting back irritation, Cash produced a couple hundreds. “start a tab,” he said tersely, “and you can have the remainder as a tip if you learn some manners.”

The human fought with himself for a few seconds, then he forced a smile and said cheerfully, “Of course, sir. Right away.” He snatched the money and made himself scarce. Edge shook his head, swirling his wine in the glass.

“That kind of behavior won’t earn you any friends.”

“you think i give a shit?” The barkeep set a tumbler in front of him and showed him the bottle, waiting for his approval before he poured. When he left, Cash finally turned to Edge. “well? what do you want, edgelord?”

Edge inhaled, then nodded to himself. “No use playing coy. You’re courting Rus.”

Cash raised a brow-bone. “if by ‘courting’ you mean ‘fucking’.” A light red flush graced the edgelord’s features, and Cash smirked. One point for him. Edge took a drink of his wine, fingers tight on the glass. “what’s the matter? don’t like a little competition?”

Setting the glass down, Edge smoothed his fingers over the edge of the bar. “Tell me this, at least—what is he to you?”

Cash paused with the tumbler halfway to his mouth. “i don’t think that’s any of your business.”

“I’m _courting_ him too. I think I may have a right to that information.” Ignoring him, Cash sipped the scotch, shutting his sockets to savor the burn. “Do you love him?”

Cash choked, setting his glass down as he coughed. One point for Edge, then. “do you?” he demanded, his voice catching as he suppressed another cough.

Lifting his chin, Edge raised a brow-bone. He didn’t say as much, but there was an admission in that look. Cash wasn’t sure who earned a point for that. As if he’d read Cash’s mind, Edge said, “It seems we’re at an impasse, then.”

Cash didn’t say anything. He just sipped his scotch and stared straight ahead. He certainly wasn’t going to admit to the edgelord how his soul jumped when he was with Rus, how vulnerable he felt around him, how he wanted to pull him close and keep him safe, see him treasured and protected. Edge eyed his wine, swirling it in the glass. With a sigh, he raised the glass and drained it like a shot. Pushing it to the edge of the bar, he called the barkeep over and ordered something a little harder.

“Is he on your tab too, sir?”

Cash snorted. “he wishes.”

“Then I’ll need a card.”

Edge rolled his eyelights and handed over a credit card. When he was finally served, Edge took the bourbon in hand and spun on the stool to face Cash. “I have a proposal for you.”

Cash gave him a disgusted look. “you’re hardly my type.”

He rolled his eyelights. “Not that kind of proposal. You’re not my type either.”

“what is it, then?”

Edge swirled his drink, studying it. Then, carefully, he said, “We both… _care_ …for Rus. We both want what’s best for him. We both want him to be happy.”

Bristling, Cash spun to glare at him, fingers tight on the glass. “and i suppose you think _you’re_ what’s best for him?”

“ _No_.” Edge cut him off before he could get too worked up. “I’m saying that…if you’re not using him…if you actually care about him…then I think we should be able to find a way to share. Preferably without killing each other.” Cash’s jaw popped. He wanted to deny it instantly, wanted to refuse on principle. They’d been competing for months now, each trying to prove that they were more worthy of Rus’ attention than the other.

Cash had been so sure that the gutter-rat was just a temporary diversion for Rus, that he’d soon see that _he_ was clearly the superior choice. But Rus hadn’t pulled away from Edge. If anything, they’d grown closer. His only salve was the knowledge that they’d grown closer as well. What had started out as casual dating had quickly become much more intimate.

“why should i? he’ll pick one of us eventually.”

Edge shrugged. “And you’re confident that he’ll pick you?” His jaw popped again and his sipped his scotch. Checking to make sure the barkeep wasn’t listening in, Edge scooted over—close enough that Cash could smell the subtle spice of his magic and the sweetness of the wine, the smokiness of his bourbon—and leaned in. “Yes. If we keep pushing him, he’ll pick one of us eventually, but even a half-blind moron can see that he loves us both.” Cash glared, teeth grinding. Edge leaned away, giving him more space. “Forcing him to choose is going to break his heart. So tell me—which is more important to you? Making Rus happy? Or having him all to yourself?”

Cash studied the scotch in his hand and sighed, setting it aside. He called the barkeep over. “lime, salt, and your cheapest tequila,” he said, glancing at Edge. “for my friend as well. this is gonna be a long night.”

“Of course, sir. Coming right up.”

Leaning in to Edge’s space, he pointed a finger at him. “i still don’t like you.”

“The feeling’s mutual, I assure you. Do we have a deal?”

Cash smirked as the tequila arrived. “not even close, edgelord. take your medicine. then we’ll hash out details.”

Edge eyed the tableau—salt shaker, bowl of lime wedges, two shot glasses and a cheap bottle of tequila. “This seems unwise.”

“this whole thing seems unwise,” Cash snapped. “you want to talk this out? start drinking.”

Grimacing, Edge licked a spot on his metacarpal, then sprinkled salt on it. He picked up the lime and the shot. He raised the shot in mocking salute. “To not killing each other.” He licked the salt away, then knocked the shot back. Face twisting in distaste, he sucked on the lime, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Cash followed suit a second later. The lime did not help. He poured them each another shot, pushing one toward Edge.

“let’s discuss terms.”

-

Rus walked out to the living room, then stopped and stared at the sight in front of him. Cash and Edge were tangled up together on his couch. There were just…so many things _wrong_ with that that he didn’t even know where to start. That Edge was still asleep, even though he seemed to get up before the sun rose? That they were _together_? That they were _on his couch_?! He hadn’t had either of them over last night, let alone both of them.

Obviously, he needed caffeine.

Dragging himself past the pair, he started the coffee machine and the tea kettle, not sure if Edge would want tea or coffee. Edge started to rouse when the kettle whistled, while Cash stirred once the smell of coffee began to permeate the air. They looked at each other, groaned aloud, but neither of them moved from the couch or tried to escape. Cash just threw an arm over his sockets, wincing, and Edge slowly struggled into a sitting position, rubbing his forehead as he did so.

Rus eyed them, sipping his coffee. “…so. who wants to explain why there are two hungover skeletons on my couch?”

They looked at each other. Cash kicked Edge. “you go. it was your idea.”

Edge threw a pillow at him. “The tequila shots were your idea. You tell him.”

Cash glared, but Rus held up a hand. “hey. somebody better tell me what’s going on, or i’m going to set off the smoke alarm. bet you’d both love that right about now.”

They paled, and looked at each other again. “We called a truce,” Edge finally said.

Rus raised a brow-bone. “a…truce?”

“we’re not going to fight over you anymore.”

Rus’ soul dropped. “oh. i…see.” Were they…breaking up with him?

Edge eyed him, observant despite the hangover. “I thought you’d be happy; we’re trying to play nice.”

Rus swallowed. “yeah. it’s, uh, it’s great. wouldn’t want to stand in the way of a friendship.” His throat was tight. Edge cocked his head, but it was Cash whose eyelights flared in understanding. Before Rus could protest, Cash caught him with blue magic and pulled him onto the couch.

“not like that,” he said. “we’re playing nice for your sake.”

“…what?”

Eyeing the couch cushion separating them like it was a vast desert, Edge crawled across the divide. From the expression on his face, it looked extraordinarily painful. He finally settled beside Rus, and his presence finally forced Cash into a seated position. Edge leaned against him, sockets shut. He smelled faintly of stale alcohol, but it was such a rarity to see Edge hungover that Rus found it almost endearing. “We’re gonna share you.”

Not wanting to be one-upped, Cash snuggled against his other side, but they didn’t swat at each other or so much as glare. “yeah. hope you can handle both of us.”

Rus swallowed. Cash probably didn’t mean it like that, but he’d admit that it had been something of a private fantasy of his for a while now. “re—“ He cleared his throat. “really?” Edge nodded sleepily and sighed, leaning against him. Cash did the same on the other side. Rus ducked his head and smiled, warmth suffusing him. He’d long dreaded the day that he’d have to choose between the two of them. A knot inside his soul he hadn’t even been aware of melted away, and he wrapped one arm around each of them. Their sockets opened, looking at him. Edge ran a thumb over his mandible, and Cash nuzzled against his cervical vertebrae.

“Really,” Edge confirmed.

“yeah. we drank on it and everything.”

Rus snickered. “i can tell. so are you two gonna go share a shower? or is that a bit much to ask for at this point?”

Cash and Edge locked eyes. Cash hauled Rus against him and said, “you first, edgelord. i insist.”

Edge rolled his eyelights. “How generous.” Then he held out a hand and asked, “Care to join me, love?” Rus took his hand and allowed Edge to tug him to his feet. As he led Rus away, though, he looked back at Cash and said, “Don’t worry. When I’m finished with him, I’m quite sure he’ll need another shower.”

So they still had to work on the whole ‘sharing’ thing, but it was an improvement nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was submitted by Soratayuya for my 500 Follower Milestone on Tumblr and was the most popular prompt submitted at that time. Thank you, Sora! Sorry it took me forever to finish!


End file.
